


each single day with you

by MatrimexiaX



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrimexiaX/pseuds/MatrimexiaX
Summary: At that moment, Souma wanted nothing more than to pledge his devotion to the man in front of him. He could very well see himself living a well-fulfilled with Adonis. He wants to wake up each day to his smile and to grow old with him. With a newfound resolution, he mustered up the courage to reveal all of his inner and hidden emotions to him.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou, Kanzaki Souma/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	each single day with you

“I enlist your help in my dilemma, Hasumi-dono!” A flustered Souma burst into the student council room wherein it was mostly empty and unoccupied aside from the person he was addressing.

“What seems to be your concern?” At the sudden exclamation, Keito looked up from the pile of papers he was reading and leveled Souma with an impassive stare.

“I appear to be inflicted with a sickness!” There is a distressed look on Souma’s face as he answered his leader “The rate of my heart beats erratically and there is tightness around my chest. What is strange is that it mostly only occurs whenever I am around Adonisu-dono’s presence!”

“I see.” Keito placed the papers aside and adjusted the glasses perched atop his nose, as he continued speaking “Your situation is highly similar to stories in manga.”

“I beg your pardon? I don’t understand where you are getting at, Hasumi-dono. What do you mean by manga?” Souma tilted his head in confusion and his leader sighed in exasperation at the question.

“Listen closely to what I’m about to say, Kanzaki.”

“Of course! If it’s Hasumi-dono, I will pay my utmost attention.” The samurai remarked. “Which medical endeavor must I pursue?”

“There is no medical solution to your problem.” Keito said and continued in a stoic tone. “Kanzaki, the disease you are suffering from is love.”

“I-I-Impossible for a samurai like me to be affected by a feeble thing like love!” A moment of silence passed before Souma’s face erupted in flames and he started sputtering phrases of denial.

“Being in love is not a bad thing, Kanzaki.” The bespectacled male said, seeming to be in deep thought. “I used to share your mindset, but it is important to be open to human companionship as well. Trust your leader, it is something I came to understand myself.”

“Such insightful words! As expected from Buchou-dono!” Souma exclaimed in admiration. “I am entirely undeserving and grateful for your wisdom!”

“Wha- Kanzaki, what are you doing? You don’t need to bow.” Keito chided. “On the other hand, I believe that it is best for you to leave if you do not need me for anything else. I have work I need to very much get back to.”

“You needn’t worry. I have already stated all my concerns to you. Thank you, you have my utmost gratitude, Hasumi-dono.” Souma said sincerely but not before saying “Please pardon my intrusion.”

“Kanzaki is as unpredictable as always.” A voice suddenly spoke out and the bespectacled male looked up to see a certain redhead standing by the doorway of the room. “But he is a good kid, so I suppose we raised him right.”

“I suppose.” Keito responded and then continued harshly “That aside, you’re late, Kiryuu.”

“Sorry I kept you waiting.” Kuro said apologetically as he began walking over to the Akatsuki leader. “Are you still up for it, Hasumi?”

“What a pointless thing to ask. Of course I am.” Keito scoffed, a smirk playing on his lips before it was met with another set of lips and a smirk that matches his own.

`````

“Good morning, Kanzaki.”

“G-Good morning, Adonisu-dono. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go now!” Souma dashed off at a fast speed, as Adonis’ stared behind in confusion.

Over the course of a few days, Souma had tried to come up of ways to act normally around his crush. To no avail, though, he kept getting flustered and that he resorted to avoiding the other male. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the people around them which includes class 2-A.

“Zaki-san sure is acting strange lately~” Subaru remarked, his slump form splaying over his desk lazily.

“It could be the case that he is hiding something drastic and—"

“Did he mention anything concerning to you, Otogari-kun?” Hokuto’s ongoing spiel was cut off by Makoto’s question.

“Not really. Whenever I tried talking to him--- he runs away, but I’ll try to talk to him again.” Adonis remarked, as his feet walked over to a dazed Souma.

“Hey.” A hand was clapped on Souma’s shoulder, startling him out of his own musings and he whirled around to face a concerned Adonis.

“A-A-Adonisu-dono! I’m very sorry to leave at a short notice. However, I have business to attend to and—"

“Kanzaki, are you doing okay?” The tone of Adonis’ voice showed bridled concern which caught Souma off guard and unable to formulate any answer, and so the purple haired male went to ask “Did I something wrong? You’ve been avoiding me for days.”

“Y-You did nothing of that sort, Adonisu-dono.” Souma averted his eyes away from the other before his hand was clasped then he was pulled out of his seat and beside Adonis. “Wha—"

“Is it okay for us to eat lunch together alone in the rooftop?” Adonis inquired and let go of the other’s hand, something which Souma was secretly upset by.

“Of course, Adonisu-dono.” He managed to answer without stuttering and proceed to follow the purple haired male out of the door and towards the rooftop.

````

Up the rooftop, both males found themselves sitting on the floor with their food spread amongst them. Strangely, they were the only ones there with only the sound of birds chirping above the sky and the chatter of students walking below the school grounds. Thus, leaving them to eat their meals in companionable silence. Adonis was busy munching on his favorite Anpan whilst Souma was off eating his bento vigorously.

“Have some meat.” Out of nowhere, a piece of meat was plopped onto his nearly empty bento box and the ponytailed man nearly recoiled at the sudden action.

“Thank you.” Souma made no fuss in refusing the meat from his friend, knowing that he could not bear to see the other’s disappointment if he were to turn down the food. 

“So, what has been troubling you?” Adonis pressed on the subject once again after he had finished with his Anpan.

‘Adonisu-dono, I like you.’ Is what he wanted to say then and there, but what came out of his mouth instead is “Do you wish to see pictures of Kamegorou?”

“Sure? I guess.” Adonis blinked as he taken aback at the sudden change of topic, yet he decided to play along with it and focused his eyes on the screen of his friend’s phone that contains various pictures of Kamegorou.

“In this picture, he is showing his tenacity through his rigorous eating. And, over in the following picture—" Souma’s enthusiastic rambling was interrupted by the soft sounds of Adonis’ chuckles.

“He is really cute.” However, his friend was not looking at the picture when he was saying that. Rather, the purple haired male had kept his gaze on Souma himself.

At that moment, Souma wanted nothing more than to pledge his devotion to the man in front of him. He could very well see himself living a well-fulfilled with Adonis. He wants to wake up each day to his smile and to grow old with him. With a newfound resolution, he mustered up the courage to reveal all of his inner and hidden emotions to him. 

“I apologize for avoiding the subject.” Souma said, expression serious and not breaking his gaze on the secret target of his affections. “The truth is I very well have feelings for you. You may find yourself to be repulsed by what I am saying. I am even willing to repent by committing seppuku! But I—"

“Hold on, you have something on your face.” the taller male interrupted and such statement was the only warning he received-- before his face was cupped in between large yet gentle hands. 

“I-I can get it off myself. What is it?” Souma’s protests were put to halt when they were sealed shut with a kiss by the purple haired man beside him.

“It was me.” Adonis pulled back from the kiss and responded coolly, oblivious to the flustered state of the samurai.

“W-W-What compelled you to do such action?!” The flustered Akatsuki member stood up, with a hand placed on his katana.

“Sorry, it’s by instinct.” Adonis replied. “I really like you so I was happy that you felt the same. What were you going to say?”

“I-It’s I just feel so much towards you!” Souma slumped back to the ground. His face flamed with a blush as bright as a tomato as he said his words. “In fact, I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. I apologize if it’s too forward.”

“Don’t worry.” A hand was interlocked into Souma’s own. Adonis smiled brightly. “I also share the same wish. It’s okay if we go at it slowly, but I want to make that wish a reality.”

“Of course, Adonisu-dono!” the hand was squeezed back with such intensity Adonis did not expect from the other male. “I’ll devote myself into becoming the best possible partner for you! This is a swear I pledge from this day onward, as a samurai!”

Words aren’t needed for Souma to know that his boyfriend shared the same sentiment. It was in the way his cheek was caressed the gentlest way possible that makes the message so incredibly clear that very much says ‘I share the same devotion as well’.

“Putting that aside, I still haven’t finished showing you pictures of Kamegorou.”  
“Go ahead.”

Souma quickly turned his attention towards his phone and begun his narrations about his pet turtle. Adonis made comments here and there. They share soft glances and smiles, and never once did they let go of their interlocked hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I was unsure about my story. I hope you guys enjoy and say what you think of my work :D


End file.
